Assassin's Creed: Family
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Evie makes a startling discovery when she is captured while out on a mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin's Creed: Family**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Evie makes a startling discovery when she is captured while out on a mission.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

 **I'm back from a major slump (AKA depression…)**

Evie groaned as she came to, wincing at the ringing pain in her head. She sat up and tried to clutch at her head only to discover that she was chained to a wall.

"What happened?" she groaned just as another wave of nausea washed over her. She fought back the urge to vomit and pass out, but just barely as the door creaked opened.

"Ms. Frye, at last we meet under more favorable conditions," smirked Lucy Thorne as she strutted into the cold room.

"Release me and I'll show you my idea of favorable," snarled the assassin.

Thorne made a tsking sound under her breath as she neared Evie, who by unknown instincts flinched away from the Templar.

"My my, aren't you a jittery one?" smirked Thorne, reaching out to pat Evie's stomach. "You'd do anything to protect the life growing inside of your womb, wouldn't you?"

Evie's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she stuttered as the Templar cackled while unsheathing a knife from her belt.

"You mean you didn't know that you are with child?" An evil smile twitched at Thorne's lips as she delicately ran the knife over Evie's stomach, which she realized for the first time, looked a bit rounder than normal. "You think you're so smart, Ms. Frye, but you aren't."

Evie's breath hitched as Thorne used the knife to jab a shallow cut into Evie's stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to show any signs of pain. She passed out when the cuts began to press in deeper into her womb, waking up groggily at the sound of fighting. She blinked her eyes blearily and saw someone in white robes viciously fighting Thorne.

 _Henry_ … she thought before passing out yet again only to be roused by someone carrying her. She opened her eyes, blinking away the dots that clouded her vision and saw that her husband was carrying her.

"Henry?" Evie rasped out, wincing at how her voice sounded. He glanced down at her and she saw his face drop in relief.

"Evie," he murmured, dropping in the street and cradling her close to his chest. Evie shivered from the chill of the night, and Henry noticed, shrugging off his robes and wrapping her in the many layers. "We're almost at the train, please stay with me…"

Evie wriggled around, trying to feel her stomach and see if any more harm had befallen the child she was carrying in her womb.

Then, all of a sudden, it hit her.

 _I'm with child._

Evie began to cry, burying her face into Henry's chest as he ran towards the train station, where a few minutes later, he boarded the train and rushed past everyone in his hurry to get her into bed.

"Evie, are you alright? Did Thorne-" he was cut off by Evie kissing him deeply.

"Yellow daffodils and baby's breath," she whispered, more tears in her eyes as she sat back and waited for his reaction.

Poor Henry looked confused as he tried to figure out what his wife had riddled him with. Evie hiccupped as she pulled the robes off of her, exposing her scratched up midriff. She took her husband by the hand, kissing his palm before resting it on top of where she imagined their child to be growing.

"Evie, what are you trying to tell me?" Henry asked her, ever the naive man she fell in love with. "Are you in pain? I'll go fetch the medical kit…"

"Henry, you're going to be a father!" Evie blurted out, her face falling at the look on his face.

"You went out there, putting our child's life in jeopardy?" he asked, not quite shouting but pretty close to doing so.

"I had no idea until Thorne spelled it out for me," Evie retorted, wiping the tears from her eyes and hating the hormones that came with pregnancy.

Henry took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever he was going to say, but stopped at the look his wife was giving her belly. He had never seen that look on her face before- full of lover, tenderness, protectiveness.

Henry knelt next to his wife and kissed her stomach, resting his cheek over their child.

"Hello, little one," he murmured softly before pulling away with blood on his cheek- Evie's wounds had reopened due to all the excitement. "I'm going to get the medical kit!"

He all but ran from the room, leaving Evie to wonder about the life inside of her. She couldn't help but imagine that she was carrying twins- a boy and a girl, like her brother and herself. Blessed with the caramel skin of their father and her freckles, they would be very cute babies indeed...

Evie was shaken from her thoughts by Florence Nightingale entering the bedroom and kneeling next to the tired mother-to-be.

"The cuts are shallow, not deep enough to inflict damage to either mother or child," the nurse reassured Henry, who sighed in relief, sagging into a chair. "But I'll gladly wrap them for both of you."

Evie wore a smile on her face as the nurse attended to her, leaving her with a niggling question.

"Henry, did you kill Thorne?" she asked her husband, who nodded, folding his hands and resting his forehead on them, as though deep in prayer.

"I was filled with a rage that I never felt before when I found you," he confessed softly, his voice muffled as Florence finished up her task and left silently. "To see you, vulnerable and injured…"

Evie sighed as she stood and wobbled over to her husband, gasping as he swiftly pulled her into his lap.

"No more missions for you until the birth of our child," he told her firmly, holding her close to him as the train flew around a corner. "It'll be desk work from here on out."

Evie tried to whine only to be silenced by Henry's lips on hers. She sighed as he wrapped his arms protectively around her body, splaying his hand across her middle.

"I'm going to be a father," he whispered as Evie snuggled deeper into him. "I can't believe it…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassin's Creed: Family**

 **I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Evie makes a startling discovery when she is captured while out on a mission.**

"Evie, are you alright?" yelped Jacob as he entered Evie's shared car without even knocking. "I heard what'd happened from the urchins-"

Evie sighed, her brows crinkling with annoyance before snapping, "Jacob, shut up. I'm fine. A little tired, but nothing that food and sleep won't fix."

Jacob looked like he was going to retort with something sarcastic when Henry entered the car with a bakery bag. Husband and wife exchanged smiles as he crossed the room to peck her lips.

"I got your favorite- blueberry muffins," Henry told her with a crooked smile.

"Nothing for me?" Jacob whined.

"You're not going to be feeding two, Jacob," Evie sighed, rolling her eyes as she dug into her food with gusto.

"Why would you be feeding two? Henry doesn't like blueberry muffins," Jacob pointed out, oblivious to the fact that his older sister had been throwing up every morning for the past two weeks.

Evie and Henry both exchanged looks.

"There is to be another member to the family," Henry informed Jacob, only getting a blank look of confusion from the younger Frye.

"Jacob, you're going to be an uncle," Evie bluntly told him.

"I- what?" he asked dumbly before his brain began to work again. He turned his head over to Henry. "Well Greenie, I don't know if I should congratulate you, or warn you to take better care of my sister."

"You don't need to worry, Jacob. I'm putting Evie on desk duty until the baby is born," Henry assured Jacob with a smile, wincing at his nickname.

"Good." Jacob turned to his sister. He dropped to his knees and placed a tender hand over her stomach. "Hello in there."

Evie and Henry exchanged smiles as Jacob continued to talk to his unborn niece or nephew.


End file.
